Prophecies And Promises
by Madame-Dragonfly
Summary: Annabeth cannot stay with Percy anymore. Why? What happened? What happened after? Will they make it? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON...but I wanna live in that world!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go... First try at a Percy Jackson fanfic...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prophecies And Promises<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Percy... I can't do this any more." I quickly rubbed my eyes to make the silent tears look normal.

"Why not? We were doing fine! What's happened?" he just sat there on the sofa in the flat we shared in Manhattan.

"Because we aren't going anywhere! I want something to happen between us but it doesn't look like it's going to happen. So, goodbye Percy." I didn't want it to turn into a fully fledged argument but it was headed that way.

"What do you want to happen? We've only started to live together for a week. I wanted us to settle down first! Gods Annabeth Chase, we still haven't got used to us being in one flat yet." He only ever used my name whenever he was angry but I needed this to go through.

"GOODBYE PERCY! GET OUT!"

"NO! Why can't we discuss this, like a normal couple?"

"BECAUSE WE ARE NOT NORMAL! NOW, PERSEUS JACKSON, LEAVE!" He quickly grabbed his jacket that was lying on the sofa and swiftly stormed out with a slam of the door.

I walked over to the door and slid onto the floor whilst leaning on it. Then the heavens opened and my tears started streaming down my face. The electricity went out with a bang, and thoughts about Percy poured into my head. All I could hear in the back of my head is "Don't leave, Percy. Come back to me."

3 knocks were heard soon after I crashed onto the door. My eyes were stained red and the floor was covered in my tears. I got up, put on a poker face and opened the door.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!" I didn't realise it was Rachel at the door and once I did, the dam broke again and the mask slipped off.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I quickly invited her in and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want a drink?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! This is a weird idea that came whilst I was daydreaming... so far there are 5 chapters but I'm starting a new rule: 10 reviews and i'll post the next chapter! Please review! I wanna know what you think!**

**With Love and Hope**

**A xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!" I didn't realise it was Rachel at the door and once I did, the dam broke again and the mask slipped off.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I quickly invited her in and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want a drink?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Rachel sat down quickly and shook her head to the drink.

"What about chocolate chip cookies?" I earned a quick nod as I knew she loved them as much as I loved Percy.

After I came back with the cookie jar, I sat down and faced her. After she bit into the first cookie, it was dropped like it had poison in it and the light around her suddenly turned a deep shade of green, the air around her slowly started to fog, and she started to talk with three voices.

_**The young sea and owl will have to face**__**  
><strong>__**Deadly trials with full embrace,**__**  
><strong>__**This will test the love for the other,**__**  
><strong>__**Before one goes and follows the commands of another,**__**  
><strong>__**They must figure out the solutions before the date**__**  
><strong>__**Or a few words will seal her fate.**_

Rachel quickly snapped out of the green light, the fog quickly dispersed and she collapsed on the sofa.

"Rachel? Rachel?" I stopped for a minute before I went to grab a full glass of tap water. I went over to her, put the glass on the coffee table and put my lips near the side of her face.

"RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE! IF YOU DO NOT GET UP, THIS GLASS OF ICE COLD WATER WILL BE OVER YOUR FACE!" She quickly sprang from her after-prophecy slumber and glared at me.

"What were you going to do Annabeth?" She had one of her angry faces on and it was slightly scaring me.

"I was going to make you have a nice refreshing glass of water after you got up from your prophecy state."

"Oh, did I go into prophecy mode? I need to stop doing that!" We started to call it prophecy mode ever since the 2nd big prophecy.

"Yeah, but you can't help it. The Oracle just takes over. Anyway, it's all over now." I desperately wanted to forget the prophecy because I knew that the last bit could come true.

"Hey Annabeth, what did I spew this time?" I quickly repeated the prophecy to her and then she asked the one question I didn't want to answer.

"So why were you crying and screaming on the door when I turned up?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hello... So I lied! Rule one: I lie. I tried this out to see how many people actually read the author notes and turns out, not many! 3 out of 64 reviewed! And some people goes to extremes with writing one letter reviews! It's actually shocking! Now, I'm gonna scrap the rule because it stinks (Credit to Walco) and just update when I'm ready. OK?

With Love,

A xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

"Oh, did I go into prophecy mode? I need to stop doing that!" We started to call it prophecy mode ever since the 2nd big prophecy.

"Yeah, but you can't help it. The Oracle just takes over. Anyway, it's all over now." I desperately wanted to forget the prophecy because I knew that the last bit could come true.

"Hey Annabeth, what did I spew this time?" I quickly repeated the prophecy to her and then she asked the one question I didn't want to answer.

"So why were you crying and screaming on the door when I turned up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I couldn't tell her. Not yet. She'd tell Percy immediately after I told her. I couldn't take the risk.

"Annabeth, you're hiding something from me... What is it?" I quickly wiped the tears off my face with my sleeve.

"No, I can't tell you. You'll just tell Percy. I love him too much to tell him the truth."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I swear on the gods... And all of the chocolate chip cookies in my flat!" She was swearing on something she loved dearly. She lived for chocolate chip cookies and it left me slightly shell-shocked.

"Sorry, but I really can't tell you. I need to do this alone."

"Fine. Don't tell me and I'll work it out on my own. By firstly asking your mom, then your dad, then Percy's mom, then-"

"No, Rachel. I'll tell you when I'm ready to. I can't be pressurized into telling you."

"Fine, we'll just sit here, watch comedy films, maybe some romance films and I'll reconnect with my beautiful lovers" she sat there stroking the cookie jar and that just made me laugh.

She quickly put on the DVD on the top of the pile and handed me a handful of cookies and a box of tissues.

In the course of the evening, Rachel had managed to get through the whole jar of cookies and I had managed to use up a whole box of tissues and fall asleep on the sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back and I've done some improvements. I know that this chapter is short, but they can only get longer from here onward! Please review... it really means a lot!**

**With Love,**

**A xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

She quickly put on the DVD on the top of the pile and handed me a handful of cookies and a box of tissues.

In the course of the evening, Rachel had managed to get through the whole jar of cookies and I had managed to use up a whole box of tissues and fall asleep on the sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Chapter 4**

I woke up. Nothing wrong there, but I woke up on my bed. Next to Rachel where Percy was meant to be. Then I remembered what happened last night. Rachel was in the foetal position, hugging the cookie jar. I looked towards the door and there stood my mom in her less godly state.

"Annabeth darling, Why did Percy come over to Olympus and drop off these?" She stood there swinging Percy's keys round her finger.

"Mom, I'm gonna go through with it. I'll join Artemis." Rachel suddenly decided to spring up and glare at me.

"Why are you joining Artemis? You've hidden the reason for long enough now. Tell me!" I looked at mom. She slightly nodded her head and I turned round to tell her.

"Rachel, promise me that you won't tell Percy. It'll only make the transition worse. Ok?" She gave me a quick nod.

"I have cancer. The only way to get me back to my normal self is by either through chemotherapy or joining Artemis. I can't bear see the pain in him watching me go through months of therapy. I love him too much. I'd rather see him happy with another woman than watch him go through the pain. No-one will ever compare to Percy so if I join Artemis, he has no choice but to find happiness in someone else. I love him too much. I wish I didn't have this stupid disease where I have to make a choice. Why can't I be normal? I want to live a normal life where I can love Percy as much as I want to. Why do I have to make this choice?" I cried whilst asking all those questions with Rachel rubbing my back and mom hugging me.

"Because life is never fair. Life is a roller-coaster. There will be many twists and turns but you'll end up safe and sound. Just remember to make it worthwhile." I detached myself from my mothers grasp, nodded and hugged her again. Rachel got out her quick-print camera and took a picture.

"There, one for the family photo album!"

I scrambled off the bed to see the photo. Rachel was waving it in the air and slowly handed it to me. I showed up, but mom didn't. I guessed that it had something to her being a goddess so I quickly understood, but Rachel was completely baffled to why mom didn't show.

"Wha... How come?"

"Rachel, I'm a goddess. I have to keep my identity a secret or the titans will come and find me. I know having a mom for a goddess is hard but we have to be kept secret. I should be leaving now, I had a job to do whilst I'm here: collect Percy's things for him. Please Annabeth, could you find his things for me?" I quickly nodded and set to work.

I managed to get all his stuff together as well as getting through many tears. Every so often I would be hugging one of Percy's shirts and cry over it. It was so painful to do this but I had to. I cried over every photo I put in the box, over every shirt I had put in there and every random quirk he had brought into this life before I found out about my stupid disease. I wanted Percy back. I hugged the last shirt when Rachel realised something.

"Oh my gods! Why didn't I realise this earlier! 'The young sea and owl': that's you and Percy, 'will have to face deadly trials with full embrace': you and Percy have to beat cancer together. 'This will test he love for the other': this is seeing how much you love Percy and sees how much he loves you by letting this... This happen. 'Before one goes and follows the commands of another': I'm guessing your mom came up with this idea, or Artemis. 'They must figure out the solutions before the date', which I'm only guessing is the date which you take the oath and 'Or a few words will seal her fate' must be the oath bounding her to Artemis! When is the oath going to be taken by the way?"

Me and mom just stood there shell-shocked. How did she manage to work this out? Mom quickly snapped out of the shock and answered her.

"In three days. We said that we would do it three days after she had left Percy. Three is a very magical number," she said very calmly.

"But she can't! She has to beat Cancer with Percy. That's what the prophecy said! Annabeth, I'm gonna break my promise if you don't tell him. You must tell him. I stood there completely baffled but I quickly snapped out of it.

"No, I love him too much to tell him that I have cancer. That's the reason why I have to see him happy with another person. I'm going to join Artemis in three days and that's final."

"Fine! Well in that case, I'm gonna break that promise-"

"Excuse me ladies, but I have to give Percy his stuff in the café downstairs in a few minutes so if you would please pass me the box and the shirt you're hugging Annabeth," I quickly passed the box to my mom but I wouldn't let go of the shirt.

I didn't let go. It was my favourite shirt that belonged to him. I wasn't letting go.

"Annabeth, please hand me the shirt that you are holding." I wanted a keepsake if I were never to see him again. I suddenly broke down into tears and buried my head into the shirt.

"Annabeth, everything's alright. I'll persuade Percy into letting you keep the shirt. And I'll take the stuff to him, if it makes you feel any better. And then we'll get some films to watch until we fall asleep again." She said this whilst rubbing my back, which soothed me a lot.

"Rachel, can we have ice cream tonight as well as cookies?" I spoke into the shirt and she squealed a nice, loud yes. I didn't really want to be watching films all night, I wanted Percy to make me feel safe. Either that or I needed to see that he was happy with another person. I now understood why they call love a disease: because it will make you sick and the only way to cure it is either by death, or a cure. I needed that cure.

I moved myself towards the seat nearest the window and just stared outside with my knees near my chin and the shirt within my grasp. Mum thanked Rachel before she headed back to Olympus and Rachel went downstairs to return the stuff to Percy. During all that time, I just stared out the window, watching the people pass by on the side walk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like the length of this chapter? I told you that the chapters can only get longer... Please review! it will make my day! 3**

**With Love,**

**A xxx**  
><strong><br>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been a long time... i've been a busy bee! But i've got a nice long chapter for you...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- From the Point of view of Rachel Elizabeth Dare<strong>

I walked down the stairs as I needed the time to think. How could she give up on Percy? They've been through so much together. It was them against the world and nothing could stop them. Then that little bombshell called cancer decides to drop in for a visit and ruin their lives. Luckily, on the way out, I grabbed her medical letter that told her that she had cancer and slipped it into the box slowly and carefully.I got to the bottom of the stairs thinking that they really need to fix the lift. I started heading out of the building knowing that Annabeth would still be staring out the window. I turned round and quickly gave her a slight wave, then I headed towards the café.The café was quite empty so I located Percy quite quickly.

"Hi Percy! Here's your stuff." He gave me a smile and motioned me to sit whilst I dumped the box onto the table.

"Hi Rachel, how are you?"

"I'm good! But you may wanna check to see if you have everything you had in there..." He gave me one of his stern looks.

"She has my shirt. She loves that sodden shirt but she can keep I-" he had just opened the box and saw the letter on the top of his stuff.

"What? Why'd you stop talking?" He looked frozen, staring into the box. I quickly removed the letter from his line of sight and put it back in my bag. He tried to snatch it out of my hands but failed.

"Hand me back that letter! I need to see it!"

"No. This letter is Annabeth's privacy and is not your business anymore." I knew what he was gonna do to get that letter off me.

"Rachel, if you give me that letter, I'll buy you chocolate chip cookies for the next 3 days. Please hand me that letter. I need to see it."I sat there weighing out the chances between Annabeth telling him and her just being quiet. This took me a while because I had to add the advantage of the cookies as well.

"Make it a week and you have a deal." I stuck out my pinky finger and waited for him to complete the pinky promise. He quickly grasped it and sealed the deal.

"Now, Hand me that letter!" I slowly got the letter out of my bag and slid it towards him. Then I watched him skim-read the letter. At the bottom of the letter was two words in Annabeth's scrawly handwriting.

Three days.

* * *

><p>"What's in 3 days? Rachel! Tell me!" I motioned a zipping my lips action and leaned back into the chair.<p>

"Rachel! Tell me before I go completely ballistic on you. You know that loyalty is my biggest weakness. TELL ME NOW!"

"No, that is a secret I promised Annabeth i'd keep. I hope you respect that. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get some ice cream for tonight. Goodbye." I got up from my seat when suddenly he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the café. He looked up at the window and saw Annabeth. She quickly scampered away from the window and Percy dragged me to the nearest grocery got the ice cream- Mint Choc Chip- her favourite. But then he dragged me to the nearest jewellers.

We stopped outside and he stared at one piece of jewellery. A beautiful blue pair of teardrop earrings.

"In 2 days, it's our 1 year anniversary. Whatever she's planning to do will affect me. I wanted to get these for her but now, I guess I don't need to." I stared at him through the reflection when something caught my eye. I quickly dragged him into the store and went over to the diamond rings.

"If you want to stop her, then you need one of these and a perfect moment! Your 1 year anniversary is the best time to do it! You have your credit card. Right?" He very quickly got out his wallet and handed me the card whilst I waved to the lady and asked her to take out the beautifully cut ring.

When she got it out, Percy was stood there with a big gaping hole where his mouth should be. I didn't think that he was looking at the ring in particular but was looking at the price tag of the ring.

$1999.99

Percy stood standing mouthing the words $2000 whilst I slid the ring onto my pinky finger.

"What d'ya think?" I said showing him my finger.

"Umm... It's beautiful. But how can I afford it?"

"Credit card, Silly! You need to tell her today. Or else!" I waved his card in front of his face.

"Else what?" He was so thick that day.

"Or else I murder you and the only place you'll see her is in Tartarus." Now, I knew Percy well enough to know that he'll do anything for Annabeth so he did the most predictable thing: buy the ring and ran out of the shop once the lady had given him the wrapped ring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know it might not be as long as you'd hope it would be but this is classed as long for me! Anyway... in other stories... MY BEST FRIEND IS A PUBLISHED AUTHOR! Go to Amazon and type in "Blessed Holly Campbell" IT IS AWESOME! BUY IT!**_

_**GET THE BOOK! IT'S A GREAT READ!**_

_**With Love,**_

_**A xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

From Annabeth Chase's Perspective.

All I could do was stare put of the window. The clouds had started to darken and there was thunder in the distance. Then I saw him drag Rachel out of the café and down the street. I scampered away from the window as quickly as I could. All I could feel then was heartbreak. All I could think about was how he used to hold my hand. They turned the corner and I replaced myself back on the windowsill. I thought about every moment we had together. The sparks that flew between us, the love that finally came together after all the adventures we had, the moments we had looking for a flat, the kisses in the master bedroom, the magic of seeing the perfect little flat for us. Us. I'd never thought it would happen but it did. I love him with my heart and soul.

I burst out crying on the floor. Why did I have to go through with my mother's orders. She was meant to be the smart one. Why couldn't I just go through with chemotherapy? Oh, because I wanted the less painful route which turned to to be more pain than I though it would be. I saw them run back out from the corner they ran into and stopped outside of the jewellers. Percy looked serious about whatever he was looking at. Then Rachel dragged him inside. He knew that I could see his every move, but I couldn't hear his sweet voice. I wouldn't be able to hear his sweet voice telling me that he love me every night. I loved the stupid sod and I was protecting him from the pain he'd suffer once I started the process. I couldn't bear to see him in pain and if that meant cutting myself away from his life, that's what will happen.

I couldn't bear to look out the window any more. It was too painful. My heart was broken and in terrible pain. The window was the complete polar opposite to my heart: whole, open and clear. My heart's secrets were slowly pouring out of me through the tears. It was painful and all I wanted was to see his face light up again. I sat on the sofa and curled up into the foetal position, crying my eyes out. I could hear footsteps running on the road and I focused on that, because I couldn't focus on anything else. It bore pain into my ears and it was excruciating.

I replaced myself back by the window with the hope that it would fall open and I could fall freely into death. But just as that happened, Percy ran out of the shop heading towards me and Rachel was smiling like she had done the best thing ever in the jewellers. She was heading towards me too, motioning me to go down and join them. I couldn't do it. I have to stay strong. I can't ruin my hard work now.

I found the strength to get to the door and lock it manually with the chain in case he still had the keys. Then I heard it. Him. Shouting my name, begging me to open the door. I couldn't do it. Then he said 4 words that left me shell shocked for 3 minutes straight.

"I know about it"

After coming out of my shocked state of mind, I unlocked the door and let him in.

"Sit. What do you know?"

"That you have cervical cancer and in 3 days you're going to do something that won't just affect you" I tried to keep an cool and collected façade up.

"Yes that's true. Is that it?" He couldn't see it but I was crying inside.

"No, you need to tell me what's going to happen in three days."

"I am not telling you. If you want to know, go to Olympus and ask them." I got up, mustered up the energy to open the door and waited for him to leave.

* * *

><p>A day had passed since I found out that Percy knew what was wrong with me. I had remained in the same position for 2 nights straight: behind the door with my knees covering my eyes. 3 sharp knocks at the door and I was standing on my feet in immense pain whilst my heart crumbled with every knock. I opened the door slowly and saw the tired face of Rachel with a melted pot of mint chocolate chip ice cream and Artemis in her inhumanly human form.<p>

"May we come in?" Her voice reminded me of mom's voice and I motioned them to come in. I strained my ears to find out what Rachel was mumbling and I gave a slight giggle after I heard it.

Artemis took out a piece of chalk from the tip of her bow and started drawing on the floor under the rug. Only when she put the chalk away did I realise that it was the circle that would heal me before I did the oath. I stepped in the circle and my front door flew off the hinges and Percy run towards me, hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't do it. We'll get through this together. Don't leave me. Please." The mask came back on after a few stray tears fell slowly down my face.

"Get off me. This has to be done." I could feel that his hands were slowly slipping from my shoulders.

"You can't do this to me! What am I going to do without you? I need you as much as I need water. Please don't leave me." He hung his head low as if he had given up on life.

"Get off me."

"What? No!" He just had to be that stubborn.

"Get off me now." I had to go through with this. Then he kissed me. Fully and on my lips. I melted into the kiss almost instantly until I realised we were kissing. I pushed him out of the circle whilst he was still dazed by the kiss and whispered 2 words to Artemis.

"Do it." Percy was now being restrained by Rachel, fighting to get out of her grasp.

Artemis looked at my feet, then back at me. I copied her eyes and looked at my feet. There was a small, black velvet box a few centimetres away. I picked it up and opened it.

"What is this?" He didn't answer me. He just stood there and stopped fighting Rachel.

"What Is This?!" I needed an answer. Immediately. The slight whisper of the words "an engagement ring" were strained out of from Percy's mouth.

"You thought a proposal would work? Really?" As much as I wanted to become his wife, I couldn't make him go through the pain of seeing me in treatment.

"I was never going to say yes. I have been using you for the past 5 months for one thing: your body. It was the only way I could gain happiness of any kind whilst being with you!"

Artemis stopped me mid-rant.

"My child, have you checked if you are with a babe?" My face turned pale white as I looked at Percy, then at my stomach. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello... I know it has been ages but I have been doing other things whilst I have been away from here! **_

_**I APPLIED FOR UNIVERSITY! (and looked at them, and researched them, and FILLED IN UCAS*! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH PAIN UCAS HAS BEEN!**_

_**There will probably be another massive break before I post the final chapter. Mainly because I'm trying to get the grades to succeed for a better future! Please bear with me until I finish (June/July... depends!)**_

_**Thanks for reading it! Please R&R!**_

_**With Love**_

_**A xxx**_


End file.
